Nightmares
by Arthurlover7
Summary: A month after season 3 episode 10 The Queen of Hearts. Ever since the day Uther sentenced her to death Guinevere has been having nightmares of her death, burning at the stake every night for the past month and now she can't take it any longer as the dream begins to fill her mind during her waking world, taunting her and leaving her terrorized at ever turn. Will she ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

_As Guinevere woke up the sound of drums and bells could be heard outside her cell and she began to shake as she realized what was happening. The guards approached her cell door opening it and stepping inside. They then moved to her and grabbed her arms, lifting her to her feet and began to escort her out to the courtyard. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she walked fearing what was to come but she held her head high as she passed the people._

_Her eyes then scanned the crowd looking and searching for the familiar blue eyes hoping to see him one last time. When she just about gave up her search, she froze in mid step, hearing his soothing voice. "Guinevere." She looked up to see him standing there close to the front of the crowd. She turned to him, as he whispered again for only her ears, "Guinevere, I'm so sorry. I will always love you."_

_As she got closer to him, her heart beat loudly for him to hear. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she gave a quick whisper to him, "I will always love you too Arthur." And then something happened that both Arthur and Guinevere realized at the exact same moment. _

_They were feet from each other and the guards were not restraining Guinevere's arms. So they rushed forward at the same moment, and then his arms were around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. He then leaned in capturing her lips held she held him tight with all the strength she had. He felt her strength and doubled it, doing the same holding her even closer while still kissing her passionately._

_Then as soon as it happened there were guards surrounding them ripping them apart. "Arthur!" Guinevere yelled as the guards dragged __her to the stake in the middle of the courtyard, tying her hands behind it. She looked down seeing him struggling against at least 6 different guards desperately trying to reach her._

_"No, Guinevere! I love you, NO!" He struggled and began to scream her name as the warm fire surround her beginning to catch fire on her dress. "NO, NO NO! I love you, NO, Guinevere!" __Guinevere screamed in agony, hearing Arthur's heartbroken screams along with her own before death took her._

* * *

"AAaaahhhh!", Guinevere jolted awake screaming and shaking like crazy, feeling hot and sweaty from the imaginary flames that she had in her dream, it felt so real. She began to sob uncontrollably, wrapping herself up in a ball trying to hold herself together, giving jolts of shock every few moments. This dream had been in her head ever since the incident a month ago when Uther accused her of sorcery.

Thinking of Uther brought Arthur to the front of Guinevere's mind. She sobbed some more as she thought of him, they hadn't seen each other all month, not even talking because they feared what Uther would do if he even suspected anything. "Oh Arthur," she sobbed even more craving his comfort and his presence but knowing she could not have it because of what happened.

Guinevere did not fall back asleep that night fearing her dream would come back again. She sighed sleepily as dawned approached through her window. She then got up shakily attempting to put on her dress letting out jolts of terror as she finally got on her dress and began to make her way to the castle. When Guinevere walked in Morgana's chambers she saw her mistress still asleep, so Guinevere tidied the room, picked out Morgana's clothes, grabbed the laundry dropping it off as she went to get Morgana's breakfast.

While she finished her morning chores she kept an eye out for Arthur hoping that even one glance could calm her down and take away her jolting terrors that was still happening as images of Arthur's distressed face and her screams flashed in her mind over and over. Guinevere's hopes faded as she saw Merlin coming from the kitchen with Arthur's breakfast which means Arthur was not up yet.

She gave another stuttering jolt almost dropping Morgana's breakfast. She hurriedly finished the rest of her morning chores, helping Morgana dress, serving her breakfast and then heading to the laundry room to finish up the laundry she dropped off earlier. As she was walking, she turned the corner seeing Uther and two palace guards walking towards her.

Guinevere began to shake again struggling to walk be keeping her pace and slowly bowed to him. As he passed her she gave another jolt of fear. When he was around the corner she gave out a soft sob and began to shakily run to the laundry room As tears ran down her cheeks.

Not watching where she was going or aware where she was in the castle, suddenly a door opened up crashing into her. She let out another big jolt and shakily lost her balance falling to the floor. "Ow." She said rubbing her her head as another jolt of the dream flashed through her mind. More tears fell down her cheeks as she shook harder, the dream taking hold of her mind.

"Gwen?" a familiar chipper voice said, "Gwen is that you?"

"M-m-merlin. H-h-how a-a-are y-you?" Guinevere said shakily as Merlin helped her to her feet. When she stood up another jolt passed thought her body.

Merlin stilled, "Gwen are you alright? What happened to you? Why are you shaking so much? Are you ok?...Are you crying?"

Guinevere gave him a weak smile, "d-d-don't w-w-worry about m-m-me M-m-merlin. T-th-there is n-n-nothing y-y-you can d-do." She replied giving another jolt of terror as the dream flashed though her mind again. Her heart then skipped a beat as another familiar voice came from behind Merlin.

"Merlin, why are you still standing there talking to your girl friend? I thought I told you to...Guinevere?" Arthur had come over to see why Merlin was standing at the door talking to a girl behind the door. When he saw who it was he stopped in maid sentence, uttering her name.

His heart fluttered at the sight of his Guinevere, his beautiful sweet Guinevere. As he observed her he gasped in alarm truly seeing her features. Her her eyes had black circles around them, her entire body shaking as it gave out big jolts of shock every couple of seconds and he also saw tears flowing from her cheeks. _What had happened to her? _Arthur thought sadly.

"Guinevere what happened love?". Arthur asked softly, stepping forward to take her hand and pull her into his embrace. He felt her give another jolt of shock as their hands touched so he gave it a re-assuring squeeze attempting to pull her closer and close the gap between them. But before he could the sound of his father's footsteps could be heard from the other corridor. Guinevere gave another frightening jolt of alarm pulling out of Arthur's hand and hurrying away disappearing around the corner.

Arthur looked at Merlin confused before Merlin sighed and began to run after Guinevere. "Don't worry Sire, I will go and see what's wrong." he said over his shoulder following her around the corner. Arthur nodded and stepped back inside, his mind pondering what he just saw. _What happened since I last spoke to her? Has it really been a month? Oh, Arthur you big clotpole you are a horrible person, not even bothering to say hi or check in with Guinevere even once? What if something had happened to her and you would not be around to know about it? _Arthur shuttered at the thought, thinking that he should try and make an effort to see her more even if it could just be the night..._the night? Arthur you idiot._

* * *

Merlin turned the corner to see Guinevere disappearing into the laundry room across the hall. He ran there to find her shaking and crying as she was scrubbing Morgana's clothes furiously. Merlin saw her give out another jolt of terror as she began to shake even more rapidly, struggling to keep Morganas wash in her hands. _What's going on with her? _Merlin thought as he called her name and lightly tapping her on the shoulder. Guinevere gave a startled squeak jumping into the air and whipping around before relaxing slightly.

"M-m-merlin!" She said trying to sound angry, "D-d-d-don't d-d-do th-th-that."

Merlin sighed before pulling her into a tight hug, "Guinevere whats going on with you? I can tell you right now that I know your not fine. You should tell Ar-"

"NO MERLIN!" Guinevere said speaking clearly with real anger and distress this time. "I can't tell Arthur, I can't tell him about this. If Uther see's us...or even suspects us...I...I...I...I will...I will die." Merlin looked at her with confusion on his face as another round of tears came from her eyes. _What on earth is she talking about? _Gwen struggled to continue but was able to speak clearly, "Night after night I see myself dying at Uther's hand. Every night I see the final moments of my life being brought to the stake to die. It has haunted me every night for the past month Merlin. And now it's haunting my every waking moment flashes of flames and screams, Arthur's voice and my voice, my death Merlin." She gave out another jolt of shock as she mentioned the dream again finally speaking it allowed.

"But Gwen..." Merlin protested again.

"No Merlin. If I tell Arthur...I just can't tell him. I want to so badly Merlin it hurts my heart just thinking about it. I want him so badly Merlin every time I jolt or wake up screaming I always look and reach for him hoping that for once he will be there, but it's been a month Merlin. How do I know he will even come back? What if he has let go and has moved on? Oh he has moved on already hasn't he? I should just learn to let him go. Tell him that he will always be in my heart and he will be a great king and I will be happy for him with whoever he chooses. All I wish is everlasting happiness for him."

Merlin felt tears coming to his eyes but he held them back. His friend was suffering and there was nothing he could do to help her. Only Arthur could ever help her now. "Oh Gwen I'm so sorry. I know I can-"

"Please Merlin. If it's a scheme to get Arthur and I back together I don't want to hear it or for you to even try it. I don't want to risk it, plus if he has moved on...I have to get back to my duties Merlin and you need to get back to Arthur." She gave another jolt as the dream flashed through her mind once more causing her to stutter and shake again.

Merlin gave her one more big hug before nodding and heading towards the door back to Arthur. "Merlin please don't tell Arthur don't involve him. Promise me you wont tell him anything please." He turned again nodding and gave his word to Guinevere before heading out the door. Once he was gone Guinevere began to sob silently to herself, shaking and jolting in fear as the nightmare filled her mind. She whimpered dreading the end of the day and the new terror of her death she would face that night.

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers to find his master on his feet pacing back and forth around the room. Arthur paused looking up to see Merlin enter the room with a grim look on his face. "Well?" he asked, eager to find out what was wrong with his beloved Guinevere. But Merlin gave no answer, shaking his head sadly as he walked around the room picking up Arthur's things and then headed over to make the bed. "Merlin..." Arthur said now agitated that he was not saying anything following him to the bed. "What is wrong with Guinevere?" When Merlin still did not reply Arthur grew angry, "Tell me now or so help me Merlin I will thow you in the stocks and then put you in the dungeon for a week."

"Arthur." Merlin said finally.

"Well at least you are not deaf Merlin now are you going to tell-"

"Arthur," Merlin said again. "Do whatever you want to me but I will not tell you anything. I don't care, I will not betray Gwen because she specifically asked me not to tell you and I gave her my word. If you want to know so badly go and ask her your self."

"Merlin you know I can't do that," Arthur said sadly.

"Arthur I know I can't tell you but honestly, do you have ay idea what she is feeling right now? I could tell she did not want to talk to me or hug me, she wants you, she craves you. Its been a month Arthur, A MONTH! An entire month without any contact from you, what do you think is wrong with her?"

"Merlin I can't if my father found out..."

"Well guess what Arthur she thinks you have left her and abandoned her and moved on because it has been so long."

Arthur froze, _she thinks I have moved on? That I left her? But she fills my thoughts every single minute I want her by my side, oh god I have really messed up_ he thought sadley. "You are right Merlin. I have neglected her because of fear of my father, but no more I will go see her tonight and set things right."

Merlin smiled at Arthur as he finished up his duties. _Wow I got Arthur to go to Guinevere's without betraying her secret. I am good, _the young warlock thought to himself before finishing up his chores.

* * *

The day passed with a blur as Arthur and Guinevere did not see each other for the rest of the day, caught up in their duties. When Guinevere departed for her home she was so beyond tired that she crashed into almost a dozen people before arriving to her small hut. When she entered she slipped on her nightgown with ease and climbed into bed falling into a deep sleep before her head ever hit the pillow. As she fell into unconsciousness the cycle of her nightmare began.

* * *

When Merlin left for the evening Arthur was ready. Wearing his red tunic, his new breeches, and his black boots along with his big heavy blue cloak. He was itching to head to Guineveres. A minute after Merlin left Arthur took the servants corridor, leading to the lower towns right past Guinevere's house. Thankfully he was unseen by anyone and entered her house without difficulty.

The small fire in her fire-place lit the room brightly and it showed Guinevere's shaking and jolting still-out on the bed. Taking his cloak off and hanging it on her door, Arthur made his way to her bed, watching her sleep. She gave a whimper and said his name softly, "Arthur?"

* * *

**In Guinevere's Dream**

_As the guards lead her out to the square, she whispered his name, searching for him but he was not there. She moved her head frantically from side to side, looking and hoping to see him in the crowd. She was nearing the stake closer than ever. No, no, no, I have to see Arthur before I die, I have to she thought. Tears began to fall down her cheeks thinking of Arthur._

* * *

**Back in Guinevere's Hut**

Arthur watched nervously, as she whispered his name with her eyes still closed. He didn't answer, knowing she was still asleep. She thrashed her head from side to side, almost as though she were looking for something. Arthur stared not knowing what to do until he saw them, fresh tears leaking out from under her eyelids. "Oh Guinevere," he whispered softly moving to cup her face with his hands caressing it softly hoping that the tears would stop. She turned at his touch, still asleep pushing her face into his palm. She then moved her hand on top of his and said his name, "Arthur?"

* * *

**In Guinevere's Dream**

_"Oh Guinevere," she froze hearing his voice, his presence and moved a hand up to her cheek. She could almost feel Arthur's hands there caressing her cheek and wiping her tears away while holding her face delicately. She glanced around but all that was in front of her was the stake closer than ever. The guards removed her hand from her face and pulled her to the center, tieing her hands to the stake before lighting it on fire._

_She gave out a scream as the warmth of the fire spread around her as her life once again began to wither away. "_Guinevere..." _Arthur? She thought hearing his voice and presence closer than ever before. "_Guinevere wake up, wake up love. Wake up..." _as she drew her last breath she heard it again. _"Wake up love. Please wake up, just wake up..."

* * *

**Back in Guinevere's Hut**

Arthur stared at her caressing her cheek as her hand shot up onto his, he sighed with relief. _Maybe Guinevere has finally..._ but Arthur did not finish the thought as she her hand whipped from his like an unknown force pulled it down. She then let out a terrible scream and began to sweat and burn up. _Oh no _Arthur thought, _I should probably try to wake her up... _"Guinevere love wake up." She continued to cry out struggling against his hold as Arthur continued to yell and try to wake her up.

"Please wake up." He whispered, she stilled before fluttering her eyes open. She sat up quickly gasping for air, not even seeing Arthur before her. Guinevere then began to sob as she shook and let out big jolts of terror, so she wrapped her arms around her knees curling in a ball and burying her face in her hands. Arthur's heart broke as he watched her shaking form, his soul being teared at her every shake, every sob and every jolt. _How long has she been suffering like this?_

He then found his voice, "Guinevere love," he said softly, leaning forward and placed his hands soothingly on her shoulders. She gave another jolt at his touch as she sobbed some more. "Shh, shh its alright sweetheart," Arthur whispered again attempting to calm her.

She looked up to see Arthur's blue eyes looking at her, his gaze softening as her eyes met his. "A-Ar-Arthur?" She asked moving her hands to touch his face, "i-is it r-r-really you?" He nodded, rubbing his hands up and down her arms and shoulders, hoping to sooth her shaking and jolting.

Guinevere gave another sobbing jolt, wondering how long it has been since she had been with her like this? _Too long _she thought sadly giving another jolt. "Shh, shh, calm down my love. Calm down sweetheart, just take a deep breath," Arthur said soothingly moving closer to her on the bed. She then crawled forward snaking her arms around his neck, and holding herself too him, needing the close proximity of his body against hers. Arthur recognized her need immediately and pulled her across his lap cradling her tight to his chest. "Shh, shh," he said again, "Shh, I'm here now, I'm here. Shh, don't worry love I've got you, I've got you."

As Arthur soothed her Guinevere began to feel calmer and stopped jolting in shock as her tears and shakes were coming less and less. She then wiggled out of Arthur's embrace slightly to look up at him, while still keeping an arm around his neck and moved her other hand to his face. He smiled slightly, meeting her gaze while keeping both arms securely around her back and supporting her shoulders. "Arthur..." she began "I...I...I am...so sorry that you had to see that...see me like that..." Guinevere said lowering her head.

Arthur frowned in confusion at her words. _What is she talking about? _he thought. "Guinevere, love, its I who should be sorry. You have been suffering recently and I have not been there for you. But my love I promise I'm not leaving you, and I will try to spend more-"

"Shh, Arthur calm down." Guinevere said stroking his cheek trying to calm him. Arthur did gradually, not realizing he was shaking with disgust at himself for doing this to her. "Arthur my love, we have to lay low. If y-y-your f...f...fa...father..." She gave another jolt, "Your father can't find out, he just can't Arthur. If he does then I'm sure to d-die."

Arthur stared not believing her words, "No I would never ever allow for that to happen. If he found out I would never allow him to touch you, I would stop-"

"But Arthur," Guinevere protested, "you can't no matter how hard you try you are powerless. No matter how much you fight their hold is to stronger on you and you can't stop it. It's happened more times than I could count.

"Sweetheart, what on earth are you talking about? What has happened more times than you could count?"

"MY DEATH ARTHUR! Night after night, week after week for the past month it haunts me. My dreams and its the same thing every night, it haunts my every waking moment. I am lead from the cells, escorted to the stake and burned. The worst part is that your always there too and...and we always manage to have one last kiss between each other before I die and then your escorted back inside the castle leaving me alone to burn." Guinevere gave another jolt of terror and leaned back into Arthur bringing her head in his shoulder while wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

Arthur did not know what to say so he just offered her his physical warm strength instead. He wrapped her tighter into his embrace, stroking her back and whispered soothing words to her. She nestled deeper into his chest, her tears coming back as she sobbed into his chest soaking up his tunic. And they stayed like that for hours tight into each other's embrace.

When Guinevere's fire in her cottage finally started to die down she finally stirred under Arthur, who had his face nestled in her neck and cheek. "Wh-whats that?" He sighed sleepily, looking at Guinevere who was smiling at him. "Oh, I'm sorry love," he said stretching his legs and arms out shifting her to a sitting position between his legs. "I must have fallen aslee- ah. Oh, my back feels sore, I guess it's never used to sleeping sitting upright, not to mention the knights training I had earlier this evening."

Guinevere smiled turning to him and kissed him on the lips softly before getting up and moving to light a few candles. "On your stomach Arthur," she teased as she lit up the candles. Confusion crossed his face as she made her way back to him. "Come on Arthur, on your stomach," she demanded forcing him to his stomach on one side of the bed, before crawling on her knees next to him.

"Guinevere what are yo-oh. Mmm, oh that feels good love." Arthur murmured as she began to massage his entire backside, from his shoulder blades to his lower back. "Oh my love, you don't know how good that feels." Arthur said again closing his eyes enjoying this moment of her hands on his back.

However, because she felt so relaxed now, the sleepless nights that Guinevere had suffered through this pass month began to weigh on her. She yawned, changing her speed, barely pressing into his skin as her eyes drooped. Arthur turned noticing her change in rhythm and turned to see her give another stifled yawn with her eyes drooping. "Oh love, I'm sorry. You must be tired, come lay down." Arthur said sitting up on the bed and moving aside for her to lay down. Guinevere slumped forward, but instead of her head resting on the pillow, she landed in Arthur's lap instead wanting his close proximity of his body next to her. Arthur smiled as he moved one of his hands under her head cradling it with his arm while stroking her back. She easily drifted off, finally relaxed with Arthur there and for the first time all month she slept easily free of her nightmares. She smiled, knowing her knight in shining armor was there with her and always will be.

Arthur was still smiling as she slept in his lap. _Never again, _he vowed to himself, _never again will I ever go this long without Guinevere. I shall always make the time to see her, even if its just for the night. And if my father ever finds out I will not make her nightmare a reality because I would never leave her alone or stop fighting. _Arthur sighed whispering his final vow to her and himself, "My love," he began, "I love you with all my heart and I have made my choice. Guinevere, my love you will be the next Queen of Camelot and I promise I will do whatever it takes to make that dream for us. I also promise that I am here for you forever and I will never ever let anything happen to you because you are my heart." He silently kissed her cheek before pulling back watching her sleep and stayed with her until the sunrays of dawn stroking her back and softly humming to her hoping that he kept her nightmare away.

* * *

_It was here, the day was finally here! The ceremony, the wedding and the crowning. The citizens hushed quieting down as the horns blew as a beautiful woman walked down the aisle. She wore a satin gold and purple gown as she made her way down to the king. She knelt before him on the staircase, glancing up and shared as smile with him._

_He smiled back before taking a golden flower crown from Geffory and began his speech. "By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you, Guinevere...Queen of Camelot." Arthur declared placing the crown on top of her head. He reached down to her as she took his hands and allowed her new husband to help her to her feet, their eyes never leaving each others. Guinevere smiled as Arthur leaned in to kiss her, just as their lips touched..._

* * *

"NNNOOO!" The dreamer woke up with a start gasping allowed. "No," she whispered again, "not now." All month she had not had this dream because she thought it was over, they were over. Her dreams were usually about Arthur as an unhappy king married to Lady Vivian or Arthur grieving over Guinevere's dead ashes from being burned. "No, I was supposed to be Queen, not my serving girl." Morgana glared at the wall, _what could have changed? _she thought, _ah the mirror._

"Mira exia Guinevere" she chanted picking up her enchanted mirror. The mirror flashed a bright green light before showing an image of her maidservant sleeping on her bed fast asleep. Morgana groaned, "of course," she said looking at the image in the mirror, seeing a muscular body of a man under her, stroking her back and comforting her as she slept.

"I should have known, my dear brother why do you have ruin everything" she said to herself watching the young couple. "You guys may have won this time but I will find a way. I will not allow you to take my throne." Morgana vowed, not heading back to sleep that night thinking of ways to reveal their relationship to Uther again.

* * *

**This is a oneshot (for now) and I hope you review after reading. It took me forever to make this fiction so please I would appriciate some reviews :D and for those of you that are reading Queen of Hearts or The Love Burn Bracelet I will update for both this weekend and I am really sorry for the delay for those fics but I promise they will be up by this weekend and I will make them extra long for the delay I promise : )**

**-Cassie xoxo**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL READERS

**Hello Readers,**

**I have to apologize because I have not updated this story FOREVER. So I am sorry...**

**I know it has been forever and I hope you can all forgive me for not publishing this more sooner. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon :)**

**And there is somthing that I need to explain to all of you readers. The way I write stories or should you say is that my method for writting stories is in the moment. I think of an amazing idea and then write whats in my head and publish it...the only trouble with that is I just have a hard time with modivation and figuring out whats next. I probably have about 20 different stories and ideas written down on paper but they are not finished. **

**So again please forgive me because I have not published in forever. I have all these amazing ideas and I look forward to sharing them with you :) And I PROMISE I do and will finish all the stories and I always go back to them but it just takes me a little bit to figure out what the ending or whats next is...so please have patience.**

**And I know its hard to wait but I thank you too all the readers out there who follow, favorite, review and read my stories. All of that means so much to me so THANK YOU!**

**I will update and write more soon! LOVE YOU ALL and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**lOVE, Arthurlover7**


End file.
